


circus life under the big top world

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [4]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your dad called me this morning.”</p><p>	“Yeah? How'd that go?”</p><p>	Javi has a slightly complicated relationship with Tim's family.</p><p>Title taken from Faithfully by Journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	circus life under the big top world

“Your dad called me this morning.”

“Yeah? How'd that go?”

Javi has a slightly complicated relationship with Tim's family. It's not that they're ever really in conflict, they get along fine and they've integrated Javi and his daughter in easily. Chris adores Kylan, treats her like she's Timmy's own and spoils her rotten every time she happens to be along for their visit. Javi jibes reasonably well with Sean. But there's always been something there that makes Javi feel not quite comfortable in his own skin with his in-laws. He'd asked his father about it once and his dad had welcomed him to his life. It wasn't very reassuring. 

Honestly, Javi thinks that they just don't think that he's good enough for Tim. He takes comfort in knowing that they probably would have the same issues or worse with anyone else.

“He was checking on you. You haven't been answering your phone, he's worried.”

“Honestly? I've been kind of avoiding him so he wouldn't go all mother hen on me.” Tim confesses, giving Javi a sheepish look. Javi groans and rubs his face.

“Well thank you for giving me the joy of dealing with that freak out.” Javi mutters. “I told him you're fine, that the response has been relatively positive. He wants to hear from you though. You need to call him later, okay?”

“I just knew he'd be overbearing about everybody knowing about us. I mean, he's okay with it, he loves you. But you know how people can get.”

Javi does know. For all the positive response that they've had and the open support from a lot of their team mates and other players and even players in other sports, there's been the unavoidable bad press and protestors. It was easy to ignore for the most part but he knew that a part of it hurt Tim, even if he pretended that none of it mattered. Tim is strong, much stronger than most people give him credit for, but he's not invincible.

Glancing to the side, he takes Tim in. Tim sitting atop the bench, chin rested on his folded arms and eyes flitting back and forth as he follows the action on the field. He looks like he's in a relatively good mood in spite of the bother and the upset. Still, his forehead is wrinkled just enough and he's frowning just enough for it to concern Javi. 

They've got set rules, unspoken though they may be, about behavior at the park. Work is work and they keep it professional, never letting their marriage interfere with the show. They don't treat each other any different than they would treat any of their other teammates. Still, there's exceptions to every rule. Tim is just unhappy enough for Javi to break them, a little.

He reaches over and wraps his arm around his husband's shoulders, pulling him in and holding him close for a moment. He presses a kiss to the top of Tim's hoodie and rubs his back before letting go of him. Tim sits up straight and gives him a sidelong look look before looking down at his knees and smiling.


End file.
